Right Here Waiting
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: My first Sprx&Nova oneshot. My first song fic I hope you enjoy it.


**You will be seeing more of me, because I have a brand new laptop, so I will read and review all the wonderful stories I have read. **

**Dedicated to ALL Sprx&Nova FANS. This is my first song fic to Right Here Waiting by Richard Marx. This is on of my favs. I listened to it and an idea poped into my head I hope you enjoy.**

**Right Here Waiting**

The red monkey, known as Sprx was wandering through the city of Shuggazoom thinking about many things, but a special someone in particular. She had fair yellow fur and has always loved to bash the formless into nothingness, and beat the red monkey senseless. He never told her this, but that's why he did all of those things. The red monkey tried to admit his feelings more than once, but his courage had left him. There was a concert that had just arrived in Shuggazoom and he wanted to check it out. He invited the others to come, but they were busy getting ready, so Sprx left the Robot alone.

As he wandered, music started to play. He entered the park and stood there, watching the artists prepare for the concert.

Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain

'I like this song,' Sprx told himself.

If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever

"Hey Sprx!" a voice called out and Sprx turned.

"Nova," he didn't expect her, "what are you doing here?"

"I heard you wanted to see the artists warm up, so I ran all the way here. I tried to finish sooner, but Gibson had me booked," she smiled. Nova looked over at the stage, "I love this song," she told Sprx and began to sing, just loud enough for Sprx to hear.

'She sings like an angel!' Sprx told himself as he listened to her.

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

Nova stopped and looked at Sprx, "Let's go find a better spot to listen, like the trees over there." she pointed.

The red monkey followed his friend to the trees. There were many trees, it was like a jungle of trees, "I think we can get a good view from up here!" Nova said as she climbed a tree. They both sat on a branch and continued to listen to the song. "Hey Sprx…" Nova started, but then looked at the ground.

"Yeah Nova," Sprx asked then noticed her look at the ground. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just have a question," Sprx looked at her, "what were you trying to tell me when Antauri was separated from us by that giant machine that tried to probe him and when we went out onto the Dark One Worm just before we got separated?" Sprx went silent and looked down.

I took for granted, all the times  
That I though would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now

"Sprx," Nova finally spoke to her friend. He was still silent.

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' CrAzY

"Sprx," Nova said one more time before he put his hand on hers. She looked at their hands then slowly looked up and met his gaze. He was looking deep into her eyes and slowing leaning toward her. She knew what was coming, but she didn't pull away. Sprx leaned in closer and put his lips to hers slowly and closed his eyes.

Nova was wide eyed; her heart was pounding, but let him kiss her. He kissed her passionately with his soft lips gently touching hers. She felt him grab her and pull her close to him to where her hands were on his chest. Nova was lost in a trance and closed her eyes slowly and wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly then kissed him back.

Sprx opened his eyes once he felt her tighten her grip and kiss him back. He didn't know what happened, but he was glad it did and he closed his eyes again as they continued.

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

Nova broke the kiss after a few minutes and looked at Sprx. She crawled onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and began to whisper in his ear, "I love you too," she whispered and looked at him again. Sprx stared at her and she gave him a smile. He managed to smile back as she leaned in and kissed him gently.

I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance

"I love you so much Nova," Sprx said as he embraced her tightly.

"I know Sprx," she told him as he held her close, "I think this should be our song!"

He continued to hold her, "Yeah, it should be," Nova looked into his eyes and gave him a smile.

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' cRaZy

"We should get down, I can see people walking this way and I think I see the others walking out of the Robot!" she started to get off but not before Sprx pulled her back onto his lap. "Sprx," Nova was not expecting that.

"We can go, but first…" he leaned in one more time and kissed her passionately.

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

The others were walking and seen Sprx and Nova waiting for them, "Hey," Sprx waved at them.

"We found a great spot," Nova said, "it's close to the stage!" she started walking to the stage and the others followed.

"This is a great spot guys," Chiro said.

"It's close to the music! How close could you get?" Otto said as the concert started.

"This one is for all the couples out there tonight," the lead singer said as Sprx and Novas' song began to play. Sprx grabbed Novas' hand. She looked at him, and he looked at her and they smiled as they turned back to listen to the music.


End file.
